The Art of Thawing
by alees-sa
Summary: "And it's been said that to this day, long after all the kings and queens and kingdoms have turned to a new order, the Snow Queen still sits in her castle- watching over the land that was once her Arendelle." A new threat is rising. To save not only the children but also the whole world, the Guardians are in need of someone who can thaw a frozen heart. JELSA.
1. Prologue

**The Art of Thawing **

_Disclaimer: Frozen and Rise of the Guardians do not belong to me. It's called _fanfiction_ for a reason, folks._

* * *

_**Prologue **_

Amidst the synchronized and rhythmic thumping of the hooves of the reindeer and the boot-clad men who hauled them, a wide-eyed little girl sitting atop one of the herded reindeers continuously shot glances back at the snowy mountains they were leaving behind. She was a little sad to go without achieving what she came here for but was excited to return home to the warm and loving arms of her _eadni_. Plus, the snowflakes falling before her eyes every now and then kept her entertained enough.

"_Ahcci_?" young Alet called for her father who was marching alongside her and the reindeer.

"Yes, _nieida_?"

"Will we be home soon?"

"We have a long way to go, Alet. Are you tired?" The child shook her head rapidly, a smile on her face. She wanted to show her _ahcci_ that she was strong, that someday she could herd reindeer up and down the mountain too and make him proud.

"The only thing I'm tired of is waiting!" Alet whined.

Her father chuckled. "I did tell you we had a long way to go. Is there anything you can think of that can pass the time?"

"Please tell me a story, _ahcci_!"

The man grinned, he could never resist telling his _nieida_ a story. "Of course. Which one would you like to hear?"

"The one about the Snow Queen!"

"Again, Alet?" her father feigned exasperation with a dramatic sigh.

"_Please, ahcci! _It's my favorite."

The reindeer herder bellowed out a great laugh. "All right, all right." Other reindeer herders, both young and old, shifted closer to hear the man share his tale. Alet's father was well-known for being an excellent story teller.

He began the story of the Snow Queen, a Sami-Norwegian myth. It was a tad newer than many of the people's myths and legends but at the same time (as most myths are), a spun-off and twisted version of the original truth that transpired perhaps a few hundred years ago.

"It's been said that at one of the peaks of these very mountains lay a breathtaking castle made purely out of ice. And that castle was owned by a beautiful queen who reigned over a nearby kingdom called Arendelle. She was like any other queen- kind, graceful, and just. But at the same time she was different. She had a special power, the power found at the top of the mountains. The power of ice and snow."

And though the young Alet had probably heard this story a million times over, she gasped in surprise. In fact, the hitched breaths of some of the other hikers could be heard as well.

"As a young girl, the queen concealed her powers for many years, even from her own sister. She feared that her people would be afraid of her, because she herself didn't even know what she was capable of. But on the day of her coronation, her secret was revealed. In great panic, she fled to the mountains where she created her castle of ice and decided it would be where she would wait out her days. Her sister took her place as Queen of Arendelle and the Snow Queen wanted to believe that was that."

"But…?" Alet prompted, bouncing on the reindeer impatiently as she prodded for her father to continue. The reindeer grunted almost irritably and Alet's father laughed, patting his daughter's leg so she could calm down.

"But not all was well in Arendelle." he continued. "The new Queen of Arendelle traveled far to beg her sister to save them from the deadly blizzard that encased the kingdom. Deep in her heart, the Snow Queen knew she still had a duty to her homeland and agreed to rescue the kingdom. She did indeed save Arendelle from death by snow and the Snow Queen was praised and glorified across the land."

"Snow Queen! Snow Queen!" Alet cheered as if she were a citizen of Arendelle.

"Time passed on and the Snow Queen found that her powers thrived inside her so greatly to the extent that it froze her heart and stopped her from ever growing older. She was immortal now and the Snow Queen long outlived her sister. But she never hesitated to come down from her palace to help Arendelle every time it was in danger, especially by the merciless winds of our land. She lived to see all of her sister's successors sit, and eventually die, on the throne."

Alet's Father's voice fell into a low whisper as he finished the myth. "And it's been said that to this day, long after all the kings and queens and kingdoms have turned to a new order, the Snow Queen still sits in her castle- watching over the land that was once her Arendelle."

"They say," Alet eagerly joined in the storytelling. "That if a _manna_ like me finds the Ice Castle and the Snow Queen, I would have the power of ice and snow just like her!"

"Aah, so _that_ is your true purpose of accompanying me in this trip eh, _nieida_?" The reindeer-herders let out a round of laughter as little Alet blushed. Afterwards, they praised Alet's father for telling the Tale of the Snow Queen so well and voiced out the other Sami myths and legends they wanted to hear on their way down.

Alet sighed and stopped listening, focusing instead on her grief for not being able to find the Ice Castle. She wanted to meet the Snow Queen and receive her own powers. She wanted to be everyone's hero, just like the queen was.

Snowflakes appeared all of a sudden before her once more and the young girl let out a small giggle, her mood lifting slightly.

"Cheer up, Alet." said Jack Frost as he floated next to her, unheard. He looked up to the icy peaks of the mountains surrounding them. Just a few hours ago, he was standing atop one of those peaks. He caught no sight of any ice castles, though.

"That was a great story, wasn't it?"

* * *

_Translation (from Northern Sami): _

_**Eadni **__– Mother_

_**Ahcci**__ – Father_

_**Nieida**__ – Daughter _

_**Manna**__ – Child _

_A/N: Forgive any mistakes I most likely have committed when it came to the Sami-Norwegian cultural aspects of this chapter. My knowledge about them extends only as far as a quick browse through Wikipedia pages and a helpful translator. I really wanted to add all that here though, to give a sort of ethnic tone to this. _

_This my first attempt at a fic about RoTG/Frozen/all the fandoms related to it. _

_Hope you liked it! I would really appreciate it if you'd leave a review!_


	2. The Next Guardian

**Chapter 1 **

_**The Next Guardian **_

Once the group returned to their warm town, Jack bid Alet goodbye, blowing a final wave of snowflakes her way. He grinned at the sound of her giggle and watched as she tried to catch them with her tongue.

The Guardian of Fun no longer felt bitterness for not being believed in enough to be seen by most of the world. Spreading joy and laughter was not something he did to receive fame and glory, he did it for the sake of the children. Becoming a Guardian made him realize that. Seeing their faces light up at the sight of something as simple as a snowflake made Jack grin from ear to ear. He was sure he would never tire of this job for as long as he should live- which basically meant forever.

'_Speaking of living forever…' _Jack mused in his thoughts as he shot a look to the mountains he was standing on just a few hours ago. Although he was almost sure he wouldn't find anything, Jack was tempted to go up there for himself again and search for the Ice Castle. It certainly piqued his interest in the man's tale.

In fact, Jack was pretty sure he was going to do just that if not for the sudden appearance of one of North's portals. He felt the familiar sensation of being pulled in while in the clutches of a Yeti's massive hand.

"_Seriously_, North! It's the 21st century! Why not just make a phone call instead of dragging me here whenever your heart desired?!" Jack exclaimed irritably the moment he landed face first in the Guardian's workshop.

In response to this, the big man only laughed. "Oh Jack, we both know that if we _did_ have cellphones, you'd only ignore me' calls!"

"I'm with ya' there, mate." _'Bunnymund was here too?' _Jack wondered. "Although, I don't really appreciate you bringin' me out here without a moment's notice either."

"There really are other ways to get in contact with us, you know." Unsurprisingly, Toothiana was present as well.

Sandman agreed with a figure of a thumbs-up floating above his head as he moved to help Jack stand up. The white-haired boy was still seething at North and brushed him off which he quickly regretted once seeing the Sandman's face fall.

"Don't be like that, Jack," North teased as he walked over. He patted the golden boy roughly at the back, making him sputter out golden bits of sand. "Sandy here was only trying to help!"

Jack decided to ignore that. "Cut to the chase, North. Care to say why you've gathered us all here? I was in the middle of something important."

"Bein' a Guardian is your number one priority now. Get used to it." Bunnymund said with a smirk.

"Get used to it." Jack said in an exaggerated imitation of the Easter Bunny's accent, which made Toothiana's fairies giggle in high-pitched tones.

"Why you─"

"Manny's got something to say to us." North interrupted. "We all ought to listen now, eh?"

Jack and Bunnymund were still shooting glares at each other as they all gathered around beneath North's skylight. It was a full moon tonight and Jack could actually sense the Man in the Moon's presence.

"Speak to us, Manny," North said, stepping forward and spreading his arms wide. "We are all listening."

All of a sudden, a sound that Jack knew well erupted, along with the gasps of the others. He snapped his gaze towards the giant globe that took up much of the room and watched it freeze over. It was like the whole world just became one giant Arctic. Rising over the world's capitals were representations of monstrous creatures made out of ice. They kept rising and rising until the eventually, the entire globe turned black.

Then the lights turned back on. Every child in the world appeared once more around the globe. All was well.

"What was _that_?" Bunnymund voiced out the question on everyone's mind.

Out of instinct, Jack moved closer to the globe and touched it. It was freezing, but a completely different kind of cold than Jack was.

"I think Manny's trying to warn us about something that's going to happen very soon."

"You mean the whole world freezing over?" asked Tooth in a concerned tone.

"Frozen over by those _things_, you mean." North added.

A question mark appeared over Sandy's head as if he to say _'So what's our next move?' _

The guardians looked back to the moon.

Shadows were moving across it, forming something. And that something was a silhouette of a girl in a dress that seemed to shimmer even in darkness and with her bundled into a braid. Resting atop her head was what looked like a crown. The silhouette held one of its arms out and slowly, a snowflake rose from it.

Jack couldn't take his eyes away.

'_Find her.' _The Man in the Moon seemed to say. The shadows disappeared, leaving the Guardians in an even more confused state than earlier.

"Does anyone have any idea who she is?" Tooth asked but everyone shook their heads.

"How does Manny expect us to find her then?" Bunnymund exclaimed, throwing up his arms exasperatedly. To his side, Sandman was raising question marks all over his head.

"I think you know something, Jack Frost." It was only then that Jack realized North had been staring at him this whole time. The other Guardians turned to look at him as well but Jack could only offer up a startled expression.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes. "Don't overestimate 'im, North─"

"I can see it in yer' _eyes_." North insisted. "You know something, even if you may not know it yet."

"Thank-you, that's very enlightening." Bunnymund reacted sarcastically.

North maintained his stare on Jack and pressure started building in the Guardian of Fun. How was he supposed to know something? He was just as clueless as the rest of the Guardians were! Why did North have to point him out? Why did he have to place everyone's attention on him? What did he know about some queen who could make snowflakes?

'_Oh.'_

Without another word, Jack sprinted for one of the workshop's window and sprung out. Tooth and Bunnymund called out but North silenced them.

"Trust him. He knows what he's doing."

_A/N: And so we begin! Expect to see Elsa in the next chapter! _

_Till' next time~_

_Reviews are appreciated. _


	3. The First Thaw

**Chapter 2**

_**The First Thaw**_

For the first time in well, _forever_, Elsa was pacing.

For reasons she could not explain, the Snow Queen was so compelled to step out of her Ice Castle and go outside. _Pace. _Elsa hadn't been outside in a long time. Arendelle─_'Excuse me, _Finnmark_.'_─hadn't needed her for a while. She was never one to usually stir out of her castle, especially when unnecessary. _Pace. _

So why would she want to leave now?

_Pace. _

She knew the reason, of course. But Elsa was a woman of reason. _Pace. _She refused to admit that nearly for a week now, she's been listening to the _moon_. It was ridiculous!

"I brought some tea for you, your highness." Olaf's cheery voice sang into the room. Elsa remained standing with her back to him, but she (finally) stopped her pacing.

"I don't want any tea, Olaf. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"You just look so stressed, Elsa. Tea always makes you feel better!"

She sighed. "All right, Olaf. Just leave it on the table."

The queen listened as he scuttled his way to the side of the room where the table was. Everything else was eerily silent, it was as if only Olaf was making any sound.

Elsa jumped when the tea cups suddenly shattered, breaking the stillness in a snap. She clamped a hand over her chest and took a deep breath. How startling!

"Oh, Olaf, are you─"

But it wasn't Olaf. Olaf didn't have gigantic icicles for arms or diamond sharp blades for teeth. Tea was spilled all over the floor where the broken tea set had fallen. 'Olaf' crushed them with its tree-stump sized feet, his glowing red eyes set straight at the Snow Queen. With every step, the ground shook, cracks forming across her icy floor. Cold air was pouring out of its mouth, making it look even more dangerous.

'_What in the world?' _

"S-Stay away!" Elsa's voice trembled. Her hands were up in a defensive position. She didn't wish to harm Olaf, Elsa hardly knew what was going on! But she refused to be rendered powerless. Whatever was happening, she would find a way to fix it.

Olaf-but-not-exactly growled menacingly and sprung up into the air, crashing into the castle's elaborate chandeliers on its course towards the Snow Queen.

Teeth gritting, Elsa used the ice on the floor to slide across the room. She watched, her eyes wide with horror, as the creature thrashed about the room in its rampage to capture her, shattering each fragile ice it came in contact with.

If this went on any longer, the whole structure would come crashing down. Olaf would run wild into the snowy terrain and Elsa wasn't sure if she would be able to catch him.

He was the last thing she had left, after centuries and centuries…

Over time, Elsa had come to realize that strong emotions brought on immense bursts of power within her. Her great relief after the incident on the night of her coronation built her fortress of ice, her striking guilt freezing her sister's heart, her frustration breaking the chains in her prison, her undying love for Anna thawing her sister's frozen heart─ and again and again, her love for Arendelle driving away every single storm in the past centuries.

With a sort of battle cry, Elsa raised her arms and cast a gust of icy wind at the creature. The queen's own brand of ice rose over what was once Olaf, freezing it in the midst of its destruction.

'_And my love for Olaf will thaw his frozen heart.' _Elsa thought to herself confidently.

Slowly, she made her way closer to the body of the creature. Now, it merely looked like some ice sculpture gone wrong. Elsa believed her Olaf was in there somewhere and she would stop at nothing to find him.

The queen wrapped her arms around the figure. It didn't feel cold to her. Nothing ever did. Somehow, Elsa knew it was working so she gripped tighter, shutting her eyes tightly. Hugging Olaf always felt like…well, summer. As ironic as that was.

When Elsa heard Olaf's surprised gasp, Elsa threw her arms over the snowman once more and cried out "Oh, Olaf, I thought I had lost you!"

Before her was the Olaf she knew and loved. A little confused and dazed maybe, but Olaf nonetheless.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Elsa nearly sobbed into the embrace.

"Back? Where did I go?"

"I'll tell you everything once I've figured it out for myself." she promised.

The two were still wrapped in each other's arms (or branches, in Olaf's case), not noticing a figure approaching from his perch on one of the open window sills. It came as a surprise when he spoke.

"You think you can do that a few more time to…oh I don't know, save the world, Your Highness?"

* * *

_A/N: _

_A short one, I know! I'm actually not satisfied with how this turned out but it will have to do for now. Things will be picking up a little from here on out. Expect an update in a few day's time! _

_Thank-you so much for all your reviews! I appreciate every single one! Please continue to review! _


	4. The Moonlit Shadows

**Chapter 3**

_**The Moonlit Shadows **_

There had only been a few times in Jack's new life when he found himself stunned by a particular event. Suddenly waking up knowing nothing but his name was certainly one of them and realizing that people literally saw _through_ him had been no walk in the park either. Before this moment, Jack would definitely say that everything that transpired between him and the Guardians with Pitch was the most stunning of them all. But now…

Now he wasn't so sure.

Did he even know what stunning meant before he laid eyes on the Snow Queen?

Searching for her castle wasn't so hard, Jack didn't know how he missed it the first time. It was a magnificent fortress made of ice, each corner made as if it were personally handcrafted. The Guardian of Fun arrived just in time for the sun to set, its rays making colorful and shimmering reflections on the frost. For a moment, Jack had floated in mid-air just to take in the scenery. He felt like he understood why the Snow Queen was all right with sitting in her castle all alone, Jack wouldn't mind seeing this sight everyday too.

But the real beauty here was watching her thaw her mutated snowman's frozen heart. Not exactly the best or most romantic first impression of the girl, but the Guardian of Fun wouldn't have it any other way. Jack came in just in time to see the queen ward of the creature with a blast of icy wind. His gaze never faltered as she curled her ice around the monster, not giving it a single chance to break free. _'She's good.' _Jack had thought but once the blonde girl courageously wrapped her arms around the frozen creature without another thought and effectively broke through the ice in its heart, he knew she was more than that.

She was extraordinary. And she could possibly save the world with a _hug_.

Honestly, Jack hadn't expected her to seem so startled when he spoke but he wasn't sure what he was expecting in the first place. That she welcome him with open arms, some strange boy who just happened to have the same powers as her? But Jack wasn't thinking when he said it, he felt like he'd already known her for forever.

Clearly, the Snow Queen didn't feel the same way.

"Who are you?" Elsa demanded, sliding her arm over Olaf protectively. You could tell she was scared, but you could also see she was ready to fight and defend herself and her little friend. Instantly, Jack admired her for it.

"Whoa, calm down, calm down!" Jack insisted, holding his hands up as he moved closer towards them, a certain _float_ to his step. The Snow Queen watched him with suspicious eyes, the room growing colder by the second. Not that either of them noticed.

"I'll only ask you one more time: _Who are you?_"

"I'm Jack Frost." he answered, finally landing in front of her. The queen scrutinized him from head to staff, the suspicious crinkle in her brow never once relaxing.

"Who?"

"Are you kidding?!" Jack exclaimed in mock offense. "I'm Jack Frost, bringer of blizzards, nipper of noses, mischief maker, the Guardian of _Fun?_"

The Snow Queen gave him a blank stare.

"No? Really?" Jack sighed, looking down to hide his smirk at the arch of the queen's eyebrow.

They both turned down when the snowman, Olaf, cleared his throat and tugged on the queen's gown.

"Who are you talking to, Your Highness?"

The queen's mouth fell open and she turned her gaze from winter sprite to the snowman and back again. "You mean you can't see _him?_" she gasped, pointing her finger straight at Jack. Olaf peered around her skirts to look, but saw nothing.

"Nope. Are you sure you're okay?"

Ignoring the snowman's question, the queen started pacing the room, a distressed look etched upon her face as she tried to comprehend what was going on. Jack watched her with a smirk, to which she responded with a glare.

"Why can't he see you?!" she fumed.

"Wel-lllllll," Jack let the word draw out of his tongue as he lazily flew around Olaf. The Snow Queen was ready to pounce on him and reprimand him for being too close when she saw him suddenly slip through the talking snowman. The queen's brow furrowed again, Jack continued. "Yup, he's not a believer. Little thing doesn't believe in me, so he can't see me."

"So that makes me a believer then?"

She watched as he rose several feet above her, making a thinking face and even stroking his chin with a finger. The Snow Queen resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"By default, yes." Jack grinned.

This time, Elsa did roll her eyes. "But I don't even _know_ you."

He shrugged. "I don't get that part either, but you can see me so that means you _must_ believe in me. That's just the way it works."

"Yoohoo, Elsa!" Olaf called, calling on her skirts again. When the queen ignored him once more to follow Jack's invisible floating form, the snowman was left gaping. "Uh-oh, I think she's finally gone _koo-koo_. She really needs to get out more."

"So your name's Elsa?" Jack asked casually as he looked down on her from his floating perch.

"How did you find me?" Elsa questioned, completely ignoring his inquiry as she made her way up the glacial staircase so she could be on the same level as him.

"Listened in while daddy was telling his little girl an old folktale." Jack grinned, remembering the way Alet's face lighted up at the sight of his frost.

Elsa stopped her trek up the stairs mid-way, giving him a look. "I suppose you've come to request for _the mighty powers of ice and snow_, then?"

Jack smirked and floated back to an upright position. "Nah, I've already got that." To prove his point, he raised his staff towards her and shot a snowball at the wall beside her head. Elsa turned to the snowball then back at Jack, her surprise written all over her face. Jack had the nerve to laugh.

Glaring at him again, she spoke. "Oh, so you don't just float."

"I'm a man of many talents."

"Very well then, _Jack Frost_, let me rephrase my question." She began to make her way up the stairs again, the white-haired Guardian still floating several feet above her. "_Why_ did you search for me?"

Elsa leaned over the railing curiously as his face suddenly lost all traces of mischief, replaced by an expression more somber and dark. He floated down so he could be eye to eye with her.

"Because the moon told me so." he told her seriously, his eyes looking cold as if he was daring her to laugh or challenge him.

They both looked to the window behind Elsa when the moon was somehow suddenly making its presence known, shining brighter than ever before over the two. They both watched with wide eyes as the moon formed a shadow, a shadow of a man.

"Manny." breathed Jack. The shadow seemed to nod at it once before it vanished, returning the moon to its previous illuminating state.

The Guardian of Fun turned back his gaze to the Snow Queen, _Elsa_, only to find her staring straight at him with wide eyes.

Roughly shoving a hand through his hair and turned his back to her. Jack sighed in a frustrated manner "Look, I know it's a lot to take in and I promise I can ex─"

"I believe you." she interrupted.

Jack spun around in surprise to see Elsa giving him a look of determination and sincere honesty. How he could tell, Jack didn't know. But he did say it was like he knew had known the queen for _forever_.

"I believe you." Elsa repeated more like it was directed to herself. She shook her head and laughed, certainly appearing like she didn't believe at all.

But she kept saying it.

I believe you. I believe you. _I believe you._

* * *

_A/N: _

_Another quick one I managed to write in the middle of my homework. _

_And so the two finally meet. What did you think? I'd love it if you'd leave a review~! _


	5. The Night for Flight and Fight

**Chapter 4**

_**The Night for Flight and Fight**_

The wide grin that spread across the winter spirit's face made Elsa feel…strange, right at the pits of her stomach. Her words seemed to give him more than a bit of energy as he was now bouncing off her frozen walls and playing harmless tricks on Olaf. She was convinced she felt nothing but complete annoyance (and perhaps a slight sense of trust) for him but what was that fluttering feeling? What made her want to smile along with him as well?

"Right then, Your Highness!"

The Snow Queen had no time to think as Jack flew directly towards her, taking a hold of her by the waist and flinging them both out the window. Elsa felt her breath catch at the end of her throat, not a sound coming out. Faintly, she heard Olaf's voice screaming for her and spotted his little figure waving his branches wildly for her from one of the lower balconies.

"Elsa? What are you doing? Where are you going? CAN I COME TOO?!" Olaf bellowed impressively, his voice echoing across the mountains.

Elsa realized that Olaf must have thought she was flying because that's exactly what she was doing. Although, it was more of her holding for her dear life as Jack pushed them up higher and higher with every jolt from his foot, no regard for the terror or anything else Elsa felt whatsoever. _'In fact,'_ the Snow Queen mused _'If I hadn't wound my arms around his neck so tightly and fell, I doubt he would he even bat an eyelash.' _

Looking downwards, Elsa's eyes were met with the sight of the wide white icy slopes of the lonely mountains. Across the sky were a splattered set of stars that twinkled madly, as if greeting her. She couldn't decide where she wanted to look first.

"We're flying!" Elsa finally gasped once her ice fortress merely looked like a misshapen rock from her place in the sky.

This sent Jack into a fit of laughter, careful to not get any wisps of her braid blown into his lips. "I'm glad you noticed, Your Highness!"

"How are you able to do this?" Elsa said almost breathily, still drinking in the clash of beautiful sights all around her.

"I guess it just comes with being Jack Frost." he paused for a moment and then smirked, finding a way to pry off Elsa's vice grip on his neck and contented himself with holding her wrists instead.

"That doesn't mean it can't be a Queen Elsa thing too." Jack let them fly in a horizontal position this time, bellies facing towards the ground a million miles below. It was a long way to North's but it had never been in Jack's nature to miss out on an opportunity to have _fun_.

"Well then, Your Highness, are you ready to receive your first flying lesson?" He smirked once more at the startled expression on Elsa's face.

"Pardon?" the queen asked, a hint of anger mixed with fear in her tone.

"I believe it's time," Jack wanted to laugh as he felt Elsa's ice freeze over their interlocked fingers.

"To let," He moved easily against her powers.

"It," She was clinging to him now and now Jack could no longer contain his laughter.

"GO!"

This time, Elsa screamed as she plummeted towards the ground with neck-breaking speed, none of Jack's powers to suspend her in the air. She could hear him cackling as he watched her fall and if Elsa wasn't so terrified, she would have found a way to send her ice monsters up here to consume him.

"You're falling through the _icy winds_ of the _snowed-over_ _mountains_, for Moon's sake!" Jack called, seemingly satisfied with floating around as Elsa continued to fall. "Do something then, Your Highness!"

Elsa repeatedly sent Jack unqueenly-like curses in her mind before forcing herself to concentrate. _'He seems to do it so effortlessly. Surely this shouldn't be difficult at all?' _Even the Snow Queen could tell she was lying to herself.

'_Now what was it that he was going on about? Ice? _ICE!_' _

It didn't happen very often but instead of thinking, Elsa just _did_. Effortless, she had called it. If that was the case, then it would all come to her like─

'_Oh!'_

And just like that, she was flying. She nowhere near possessed the grace of the white-haired Guardian watching her closely but instead, puffed around by visible icy winds. It was as good a start as any, Elsa supposed.

If only Jack Frost wouldn't laugh so hard, then maybe the Snow Queen wouldn't feel as humiliated.

"Don't just let them push you around!" Jack suggested in between laughs. "You've got to be in control!"

Her next attempt only resulted into more useless flailing and another round of laughter from the Guardian of Fun. In that moment, Elsa would have _loved_ to be able to fly at him in a speed so fast that it would knock the air right out of him, leaving him to fall around instead.

In an instant, the Snow Queen felt air build up from behind her. It sent her straight for Jack Frost, who was quite _frozen _with shock. The spirit actually gave out a small yelp once she knocked into him, in turn making him lose his focus on staying afloat.

He was met with the queen's smug smile once he finally returned to his bearings. He muttered bitterly once he noticed her floating about with ease, wishing he'd never put the idea of flying into her head in the first place.

"I think it's time we get back on course." Jack managed to say through clenched teeth.

Elsa's smile softened his mood slightly. "I believe this is the part where you tell me where we're actually going, then."

"Off to North's, of course!"

"North's?"

"Oh, you know old North! Santa Claus? Sleigh bells ringing? Naughty or nice? Ringing any jingle bells?"

The Snow Queen raised her eyebrows at this. "Santa Claus? Are you trying to fool me, Jack Frost?"

Jack shook his head and gave her a mock exasperated sigh. "Honestly, Your Highness, with all that's happened so far, you're actually stumped by the fact that Santa Claus is _real_?"

Elsa huffed. "Well the idea of him is rather farfetched."

"Oh, then I'm sure you're going to _love_ the others."

"Others?" Elsa pressed further. "Exactly how many new faces am I meeting? And _why_?"

"Because Manny reached out to you, of course!" Jack exclaimed, spreading his arms wide as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "With us being the Guardians and all, everyone is _very interested _in meeting you."

"I'm sorry, did you say _Guardians_? I can't say I fully understand…"

Then Jack Frost launched into a long-winded explanation about who the Guardians are and what they do for all the children around the world. His accounts lasted for hours and Elsa, who was listening more intently than she'd like to admit, realized she was now the farthest she'd ever been away from home.

"So that's about it," Jack wrapped up. "Basically, all you _really_ need to remember is North with his childlike wonder, Tooth and her fondness over memories, Bunnymund with his chocolate eggs of hope, Sandy and his fantastic dreams and of course me. You can't forget me, I'm the one who brings in all the fun!" He grinned at his own silly summary of the group.

"I still don't quite understand. What is my role in all of this?" Elsa asked, her eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

Jack sighed and resisted the urge to wipe his hand over his face. Hadn't she been listening in all those hours? '_Sure I didn't tell her the main reason why Manny probably reached out to her, but she must have got it by now! I'm not explaining all of that again!'_

"I'll just leave it to North. He's better at explanations." Jack brushed it off. The pair was rising over the final mountain blocking their path to North's Workshop. "Speaking of North…"

He couldn't help but smile at the sound of the Snow Queen's gasp. Jack supposed North's Workshop really was outstanding at first glance. It was truly a child's dream come true. Bright lights and the sound of_ so many toys_ would always be appealing, no matter what age you were. Seeing it in front of your very eyes and actually within reach was truly something.

"Believe me now?" Jack grinned at Elsa.

She snorted. "I already said I did. Don't make me repeat it again."

"Whatever you say, Your Highness." Jack shook his head, having enough tact to suppress another laugh. "Come on, let's go through here." he said before speeding off with a kick of his foot, reaching out to throw open the window leading right into the heart of North's Workshop.

Elsa, unable to fly as quick, stumbled right into him after managing to get in through the window. Jack stood unmoving at the center of the room, his face a picture of shock over the sight that greeted him.

Well, even Elsa wasn't expecting what she assumed were _Yetis _giving out muffled screams as they ran about in confusion or Elves crying on the floor. As far as she could see, no toys were being made either. And no Guardians. Not a speck of golden sand or Easter Eggs lying about anywhere. The hustle and bustle of a happy environment she heard only a few moments ago was badly mistaken.

Jack's stormy expression said it all. Something had gone terribly _wrong_.

He quickly snapped his head towards the Globe and Elsa followed his gaze. She remembered him sharing about it, how the numerous shining lights represented all the children around the world. Jack flew to it and spun it around until he found what he was looking for.

Jack Frost put a complete stop to the rotating globe, his hand resting upon a particular area. His expression grew darker, and Elsa would go as far as to say that he was almost growling.

"Jack…?" Elsa asked slowly. "What is it?"

"Jamie…" he whispered almost too softly for Elsa to hear. His hand slipped away and she, with a bit of squinting, was able to spot that it had been resting on Burgess, a place in a country called the United States of America. Except unlike all the other places, there was an eerie looking figure trampling upon the area and it greatly resembled the ice monster Elsa had battled not long ago at all. It sent an involuntary shiver down her spine.

Elsa _never _shivered.

"Let's go." those were the only words Jack Frost spoke before leaping out the window.

* * *

_A/N: _

_I apologize that it took me so long to get this chapter done. It wasn't the best idea in the world to start posting a multi-chapter fic during the last few weeks of school when all the teachers decide to cram everything in. But it's summer for me now and I've got the next few chapters outlined so hopefully, I'll pick up the pace with updates!_

_Reviews would be lovely~_

_Till' next time! _


	6. The Fatal Flaw

**Chapter 5**

_**The Fatal Flaw **_

Toothiana's mind was always a constant buzz, humming with life within every inch and crevice.

Report!_ A molar from young Chris sitting under a fluffy pillow._

Report!_ Abby and Gail, twins, both had a tooth fall out on the same day! How cute is that? _

Report!_ Poor little Jenny got her buck tooth pulled out the old-fashioned way. Efficient, but agonizing. Give her another penny to congratulate her brave soul. _

_What's that? You knocked down a whole row of puzzle tooth cases? Be more careful next time! _

_Thanks for cleaning up there, fairies! _

_An icicle monster? In the middle of Burgess? Don't worry, ladies, the Guardians are on it! _

For a moment there, Tooth actually considered laughing at her blind confidence from just a few hours ago. She was all about optimism and facing every situation with a bright white smile but how in the world did she allow herself to believe that they could actually defeat this monster without the help of Jack and hopefully the newest Guardian? Where did she find the courage to face this terrifying thing head-on? Where did the Guardians find their endless supply of determination for what they all had to admit was merely _stalling_ the monster?

Where?

It wasn't in their teeth, that's for sure.

Toothiana has been alive for a pretty long time and some of the other Guardians have been around for even longer. But it was safe to say that none of them had ever faced an enemy as strong or as horrifying as this one. How were they supposed to protect the children if they had no clue what they were up against?

Her mind was blank. Tooth's mind was actually _blank_ because she didn't have a single idea or a single _memory_ that could possibly help them in the current situation. She didn't want to say it out loud but deep in her heart she knew it was hopeless. There was nothing they could do.

"On your left!" Tooth had fluttered away the second she heard Bunnymund's warning just in time to dodge what would have been quite a splattering stomp from the creature. The ice monster seemed to be growing larger and larger with each passing moment, bringing about utter destruction in its wake.

The Guardians had done their best to make sure everyone got out safely. Tooth didn't even want to think about the few casualties they couldn't save and there had been no sign of Jamie.

Tooth blocked one of the creature's arms from slamming into a building with her feather blades. It was whipping its arms around almost aimlessly, as if it only wanted to see something break down. The small city was already in shambles, police and rescue cars long since abandoned. The children paid no mind to the Guardians as the adults scooped them up and ran for safety, they were too busy screaming for their lost homes.

Nothing could stop the beast. Not Sandy's golden makeshift armies, not North's yetis, not Bunnymund's exploding eggs and not her own pecking mini fairies. All they could do was keep the monster busy from harming anything else until Jack came. It made sense. The ice and snow and everything remotely cold were in his domain. Surely he could do more than the four of them combined ever could?

"Where is that little white-haired brat?!" Bunnymund exclaimed from his perch atop one of the buildings before plunging down with a battle cry, boomerang aimed for the ice monster. With a single flick from the beast, the giant hare crashed into North's sleigh.

Like she said, _hopeless_.

A high-pitched whooshing sound resonated towards the center of the city, the bloody battlefield. Whatever was coming, it was heading their way in the form of cold wind and frozen snowflakes.

"Jack!" Tooth exclaimed brightly, gaining the other Guardians' attention.

"Aah, I knew he'd come through all along!" North laughed heartily, a smile replacing his tired frown.

"Would have been a whole lot better if he arrived an hour ago." grumbled Bunnymund.

Several exclamation points flashed over the Sandman's head, unnoticed by the easter-bunny. Luckily, the little golden man knocked both himself and the great hare to the ground before the ice monster could swing at him.

"It isn't over yet." said North, his face losing traces of any sort of happiness from just a few minutes ago.

While the three sprang into battle mode once more, Tooth looked back longingly at the rushing wind. Jack was coming, she was sure. But she felt like all the fight had been taken away from her and only he could make any difference now.

"Come on, Toothiana!" North exclaimed in his rough accent. "We've got to keep this big guy busy until Jack gets here. We can't let him down, yes?"

Right. He was right.

"Oh, North, you always know what to say!" Tooth exclaimed, newly energized. Her mind was humming once more, words of motivation streaming in from her fairies who bravely came with her to battle the ice monster.

She zoomed straight for the creature, unperturbed by its menacing red eyes. Her feather blades at the side were at the ready and her fairies had their beaks raised. She was about to slash through the beast's stomach when it opened its mouth wide and' _Oh my, Manny- he has _teeth_! And not just any teeth, it's─'_

"_Move_, Tooth!" the Tooth Fairy was knocked down. It took only seconds for her to get her bearings back together to realize that it was Jack who saved her from the impending clutches of the creature.

He was able to manipulate the ice within the monster, but his teeth were clenched- a sign that he was having a difficult time.

"Where are the children?" he managed to sputter out.

"Safe!" Toothiana cried out. "But listen, Jack, there's something you have to know about the mon─"

Tooth was interrupted by the Winter Spirit's strangled cry as he used his staff to push the monster back, the force knocking them both down in opposite directions. She spotted Bunnymund spinning his boomerang for the ice monster's ankles so that it stumbled down.

"Take that, you beastie!" he exclaimed.

The ice monster moaned and was making quick work of getting back to its feet. Toothiana wasted no more time.

"Jack, its Jamie! Somehow, the ice monster took over Jamie!"

"_What_?" It was Bunnymund who responded.

"Teeth don't lie, it's definitely Jamie!"

"We've been fighting a kid this whole time?" North said in a disturbed tone. Sandy's golden army fell back to dust at the revelation.

They were all taken by surprise as Jack rose with a shout, staff aimed at the ice monster. He cried out as he shot a blast of ice at it, the beast staggering back slightly. Jack Frost shot more, blasting the monster repeatedly but it refused to waver. The ice monster was not falling, even Jack could do nothing about it.

"_ELSA, WHERE ARE YOU?!_" Jack practically roared once he finally stopped zapping the ice monster. He kicked off and rose higher in the sky, spinning around as he searched for whoever he was calling for.

"Who?" Bunnymund questioned.

Sandman suddenly formed a figure of a woman that resembled what they had seen on the moon just a night ago, pointing eagerly at the direction behind them. Tooth whipped around to spot her standing a few yards away. The beautiful girl seemed frozen in her spot with fear as she gazed up on the creature.

She was breathtaking, her shiny hair with an ice crown resting on top and shimmering crystal blue dress bore a striking resemblance to the figure in Manny's shadow. This was definitely her. The new Guardian who could save them all.

"_Save him_." Jack flew to her and gripped the girl by the shoulders, begging with all his being. She stared at him for a moment, confusion written all over her features. Clearly getting frustrated and impatient, the Winter Spirit literally shoved her in the direction of the ice monster, the blonde queen nearly getting stomped on.

Hesitantly, she reached out a shaky hand towards the beast as if to stroke it when it roared at her and charged. Elsa let out a yelp and blocked it by erecting a flimsy wall of ice before her. In the middle of the monster's short stupor, she threw her arms around one of its legs.

"Is she _hugging_ 'im?!" Toothiana heard Bunnymund exclaim from behind her.

"Shut up, she knows what she's doing!" despite his place next to the hare, Jack yelled, desperation clear in his tone.

In a split second, Elsa's eyes shot open and she stumbled off the beast. The ice monster resumed to its trampling all over the city and the queen could only gape up at the events unfolding in horror.

"Are you sure?!" Bunnymund yelled back, getting his boomerang ready once more.

Elsa let out a loud cry and threw her arms forward, a gust of icy wind directed at the ice monster. Immediately, blocks of ice were forming around its feet and were working to encase him whole at a fast pace. The Snow Queen cried out again as her fists formed a clenching position, a resounding crack coming from the monster's ice prison along with it. A loud _thud_ followed as the ice block fell to the ground.

Her shoulders heaved heavily and Elsa could feel her entire body shaking. She couldn't do it. She couldn't thaw him.

Slowly, she turned back to face the Guardians and immediately wished she hadn't.

They were _crushed_, all of them. It was written all over their faces, along with expressions of disbelief and doubt. Jack's face was the worst of all- utter disappointment.

She owed him nothing. She owed the Guardians nothing. She owed the Moon nothing.

Yet why did she feel all their sorrowful emotions a hundred times more?

* * *

_A/N: _

_How'd you all find it? I'd love to hear from you in a review! _


End file.
